My Virtual Boy
by Cute Tangerine204
Summary: A gamer – tomboy girl was in love with a character of a game.. She vowed herself to only love her "crush" ..However "he" doesn't exist in this world so, what's next then ? FIND OUT AND REVIEW PLEASE .! and please go to my profile and please vote ! Thank you very much :)


**My Virtual Boy  
**

**Hi ! this story was only one-shot story and this idea of the story came to my mind while I was playing my computer..:D and I will continue my other stories as soon as I can if I get 3 more reviews :D, please ? I'll do my best hihi :3 ( both In Love With My Tour Guide and Mikan's first Love )**

**Well, PLEASE ENJOY IT ! **

**Disclaimer : Hm… what do you think ? :P**

**Summaries : A gamer – tomboy girl was in love with a character of a game.. She vowed herself to only love her "crush" ..However "he" doesn't exist in this world so, what's next then ? **

**Mikan's POV **

"MIKANNN! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT HERE AND HELP ME OUT !" I heard my mom , Yuka yelled from the kitchen.

"WAIT A SECOND MOM ! " geez, why there was always an intruder when I was in the middle of my character wanted to kiss my Natsume! Damn! And he was soooooooooo HOT too….oh hi! My name is Mikan Sakura you can called me Mikan as you read before and I am sixteen years old. People around me called me as 'The Maniac Gamer Girl' because everyday I will always sat in front of my computer and then played game until late night. Who was Natsume then ? well, he was the reason why I played computer. He was a character in Gakuen Alice's PC games,( A/n. The game is like the sims anyway just change the characters become Gakuen Alice's characters. How I wish there was a game like that ! :p) and he was INCREDIBLY HOT AND COOL ! I maniacally in love with him, though I know he was only a game's character. I knew Natsume when my uncle, Kazu Yukihara gave me a new game from his corporation. Yup! You heard it right ? My uncle worked in the game's Corporation. So, if they published a new game I will always got the CD ! How cool was that!

"MIKAN SAKURA YUKIHARA, IF YOU WERE NOT HERE IN THIRTY SECONDS I WILL-"

"FINE! FINE! Geez.." I yelled grumpily. I passed the mirror but then I got back again.. My hair was in messy state like there was a tornado passed me, whatever.. I didn't care anyway…then, I walked to the kitchen and found my mom already had 2 horns and fangs and red face. I sweat-dropped.

"Uhm.. Hello Mom?" I asked innocently.

"DON'T HELLO ME! CLEAN THE KITCHEN NOW ! OR I SWEAR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR DEAR COMPUTER OUT FROM THIS HOUSE!"

"OKAY! No need to screamed ! I'm gonna deaf you know. If I turned to deaf I'm not gonna hear my Natsume beautiful voi-"

"MIKAN SAKURAAAAA !" okay enough, my mom already exploded like a nuclear bomb. Then my mom stomped out from the kitchen. I scowled . Then I took a broom and swept the floor.

"Boo"

"Aaahhhhh!" I screeched. Behind me was my older brother, Tsubasa grinned.

"You Idiot ! Go away ! find someone else if you want to bug me. I'm busy !" He then touched his chest and acted hurt.

"How rude ! I'm your older bro you know !"

"so?"

"Be nice to me!" He grinned stupidly again..

"Fine MY-DEAR-BRO !" I said sarcastically.. He laughed and then his phone rang..

"Yeah… Okay…..Okay then….I'll see you there….Bye Honey….Love you too" He ended his phone.

"Date?" I asked without looked at him

"Yup!"

"With Misaki?" I asked again.

"Of Course ! don't tell me you were jealous my little sister?" He teased me..

"Of Course not Idiot ! Just go! " I answered irritated.. Then he turned serious

"Mikan you should find yourself a boyfriend you know.." I sighed.

"How many times I said that I don't need a boyfriend! I only need my Natsume!"

"But he was just-"

"A game's character.. so what ?" I said stubbornly.. he sighed

"I must go now, mom went out to meet the new neighbors, take care of yourself" He said leaving the kitchen.

I sighed again.. True, I didn't have a boyfriend.. all of my friends teased me for being so 'immature' in this things. All of them already had a boyfriend and to be honest I was a little jealous of them.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Girls! Let's go to the Central Town! I want to buy all of my new Natsume's poster" I said cheerily.,

"Sorry Mikan.. But I have a date with my boyfriend right now.." Saichi said.

"Me too mikan" Lyla said..

"But! But!..fine…" I pouted ..

"You should grow up girl, find a boy and forget Natsume!" Saichi then told me

"HAH! I don't need a boy-friend I just need My Natsume!" I pouted

"Well, we just want you the best Mikan"

"Hmph.."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

'Natsume.. Tell me.. Are you real?' I thought sadly.

"Yes I am" A deep voice said beside me. I widen my eyes. 'it was Natsume's voice wasn't?' I turned my head and saw my Natsume smirked at me just like in the game!

"Hi!" He said. I blinked my eyes. Twice, thrice.. 'Am I dreaming?' I pinched my cheeks and then opened my eyes. Wait, Where is Natsume ? 'Great now I've been crazy. I should really found a boyfriend just like my bro said' I ran to my room and then took out the 'Gakuen Alice' CD and threw it to the garbage.

"Fine! I will get over myself from Natsume! I'm sorry My Love! But I need to grow up!" I said to no one.. I looked myself in front of the mirror.. ( again ! ) 'Damn, I was so ugly' I first took a bath and then I took a scissors and cut my long bang.. I cut it short but not too short just keep them out from my eyes. I let my hair down and brushed them.I took a t-shirt and a short skirt. 'Well at least, I'm better than before' I then smiled. Then I heard my mother talked to someone in the living room.

"Your son is really handsome" My mother said.

"Thank you" Another woman said.

"I also have a daughter oh wait.. MIKAN! Please prepare a tea for 3 peoples Dear" I heard my mom called me..

"OKAY MOM!" I walked to the kitchen and the prepared a tea.. I humming a song and then I sensed someone walked to the kitchen..

"Mom, Who are-" I gasped.

TRANGGG!

**Normal's POV**

Yuka and her new friend ran hurriedly to the kitchen after they heard loud voice.. they found Mikan sat on the floor while the other 'guy' stood in front of her.

"Mikan are you okay ? Did you hurt some-WAIT! OH MY GOD! Did your brain hit something? Or maybe….WHERE'S MY MIKAN! WHO ARE YOU? " Yuka hysteric when she found her 'tomboy' daughter changed to be a sweet girl. Mikan pouted and said.

"Mom, it's me your only daughter"

"Well, okay then.. Mikan meet our new neighbors this is Kaoru Hyuuga and this is…" (A/n. I bet you already knew :p) The 'guy' took Mikan's hand and kissed it… Mikan back to her surprised state while the guy smirked..

" Natsume. Nice to meet you….Polka-dots " Mikan's cheek turned crimson.. there was only one thing passed her brain..

'_**OMG! I found my prince in the real life!' **_

**So how was it ? Boring? Fun ? PLEASE REVIEW ! **


End file.
